


Before

by lirrypad



Series: All in [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirrypad/pseuds/lirrypad
Summary: Set some years before All in. Luhan pines for sweet Minseok, Minseok has no luck with his dates – why when he is the cutest being ever. Kris and Junmyeon are the happy parent couple. Baekhyun is finally coming to terms with his feelings for Chanyeol. Jongdae craves for Yixing’s love. Kyungsoo just wants to cook and set up his restaurant in peace but that idiot Tao keeps bothering him. Sehun and Jongin are the maknaes with no troubles, who are just living their sweet teen lives, well except for some crazy teen villains who are just jealous of them.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my EXO story, “All in.” I advise you to read it before you read this, it might not be necessary though. I’m going to be working on All in again very soon. This fic is set before the events of All in. I should have posted this yesterday but I was and still am recovering from Love shot. Please, please EXO-Ls let’s keep on streaming Don’t mess up my tempo and Love shot, those guys deserve everything. this is unedited, sorry.  
> Link to all in  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912957/chapters/29502150

They were 12. They had met when they were literally children. Junmyeon and Kris had met first at a very very young age and formed a sweet innocent friendship. 2 years later, they met the others, ‘adopting them’ including the small children,Tao, Sehun and Jongin. Krisho had met the 10 at a Christmas party hosted by Junmyeon’s parents, apparently their parents knew each other; their friendship bloomed from there. As time passed on, they jokingly called themselves ‘EXO’ which was born as they were jokingly imagining their lives as a 12 piece supernatural boy group. They gave each other nicknames which had somehow stuck with them until now (the exo nicknames which we know of).

  * Minseok was in a barista training school(the coffee one), he wanted and was actually in the process of setting up a café.
  * Luhan was the son of prominent and rich parents who owned one of the biggest tech companies both in Korea and China. All of EXO were rich but he was the richest. He was the heir and was mostly focusing on the marketing side since he felt that that’s where his strengths lay. He was currently in university, the same one as Kris and taking an advanced marketing degree.
  * Kris was attending university, majoring in Business Admin but there was just a minor detail that he wasn’t telling his boyfriend, not something to really worry about but he was just afraid.
  * Junmyeon was studying to be a pediatrician at a renowned med school near Kris and Luhan’s uni and couldn’t wait to just finish already.
  * Yixing had taken an early degree in dance and had just finished setting up his dance studio. To make it better, some of his dancer friends/classmates (who had also taken an early degree) had stood by him and they all worked together in there: Taemin, Hakyeon.
  * Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae where at an arts university and were studying everything to do with music. They planned to audition at the largest entertainment company, LEGACY and form a 3 piece band together.
  * Kyungsoo was a chef in training. He chose not to go to high school and instead pursued his dream. He hoped to open a restaurant one day. With his friends and family’s support, he knew he could do it.
  * Tao was still in high school, together with Jongin and Sehun though he was one grade ahead. That never stopped the three from hanging out though. He is well known for his skills in martial arts. Rumor has it that in his childhood, he was trained by Jet Li and Jackie Chan, he has neither confirmed nor denied it.
  * Jongin and Sehun are dance experts in their dance club at school with Jongin being their president. The 2 wished to take dancing classes at their Yixing hyung’s studio but Junmyeon and Kris firmly refused because the two youngest were no longer really concentrating on their studies due to their devotion to the school dance club thus their grades were falling. The Krisho couple feared it would only get worse if they went to Yixing’s. Yixing promised to take them in after they graduated though.



 

PS: All the guys’ schools were not far from each other so they could visit each other at any time.


	2. Chapter 1

                                   **xiuhan**

“Gotta go guys.” Minseok said so suddenly as he hurried to stand up. The 12 of them were gathered in Kris and Junmyeon’s apartment that early evening. The guys groaned at this, Luhan’s being the loudest. “But you just came in like seconds ago.” Luhan complained with a pout. “I’m so sorry, it’s just that I have a date in like an hour and I forgot about that. I’ll make it up to you I promise.” He indeed had a date with a new classmate from his barista school.

“Well if the date was that important you wouldn’t have forgotten would you?” the second oldest grumbled. The others tried stifling their laughter at the jealousy shown. “Luhan- hyung that’s rude!” Junmyeon scolded from where he was cuddling with Kris though he was also trying his best to hide his amusement, who could blame him, this was just too cute.

“Well it’s true isn’t it, clearly the guy is not important. I mean how you could easily leave people you have been friends with for almost a decade for some low life idiot who you don’t even know is beyond me, don’t be so foolish” The second oldest Chinese scoffed. Luhan was just too dramatic, especially when Minseok was involved. Junmyeon was about to step in but Kris stopped him. Jongdae couldn’t even contain his laughter, oh how rare it was to see their normally patient Minseok hyung fuming and trying to control his anger.

“Excuse me, Mr Rich boy, even in the short period that I have known this ‘low life idiot’ as you so preciously called him I have seen that he has a better personality than _some people_ in this room. Plus don’t act as if you know him, you don’t even know how he looks like and his name.” Minseok said very calmly, clearly trying to reign in his anger. Luhan scoffed again. “As if you know him too. I overheard you speaking to your mom about how he is a new student in your class who came _yesterday_ should I repeat: Yesterday, **_zuotian_** , in my language.”

“At least I know him enough to get that he’s not like you. I don’t get why you are so wound up over something so normal.” And with that, the barista in training headed for the door before he lost control of his sweet patience, behind him he heard the familiar footsteps of the guy he had just been arguing with, his best friend. “Believe it or not Minseok, I’m only trying to look out for you.” He said quietly and surprisingly seriously. The older one just sighed. “Thanks Lu but I’m doing just fine.” He collected his coat and prepared to leave. Luhan found his mouth opening and he couldn’t stop it. “Are you that desperate to get rid of your virginity, huh?” the room became deadly silent, the others simply staring with shock and warning expressions though they still looked amused. Minseok made a sharp turn and looked as if he was about to throw the nearest object (which was Chanyeol’s boot) at the loud mouth but only shook his head and marched out, door slamming behind him.

The second oldest just groaned, running his hands through his hair in clear frustration. “Honestly, this would just end if you just confess your feelings, hyung.” Hiccupped Chanyeol as he recovered from his laughter. “Not yet, this is too funny.” Jongin laughed but continued, “Kidding, Hyung is right though, just confess and end your misery.

“Which feelings are you talking about, wait, do you seriously think I have a crush on Minseok.” He gasped. “A huge one I might add,” Sehun piped in. “Sehunnie, dear I trusted you, how could you say that.” Luhan gasped again. Kris snorted. “Cut the act Luhan, we are not dumb, like you. We all know about your feelings for Minseok.” The tallest said flatly.

“Excuse me Kris, did you just say that I’m dumb?”

“And of course he chose to answer that.” Kyungsoo murmured, shaking his head. “Because that was the most important, Soo.” Luhan drawled out then turned to Yixing, “Lay please tell these deluded boys that I don’t have feelings for Xiumin, they may understand it better.” The dancer chuckled in response, “You know I’ve never been a good liar, right?”

“You know, you remind me of Hyuk. He keeps on tormenting Hongbin on his choice of dates every time yet he moons over him.” Zitao said. Hyuk and Hongbin were their friends from high school. Hongbin was in Zitao’s year whilst Hyuk was in Sehun and Jongin’s. EXO was friends with Hyukbin’s friend group which also consisted of Leo, Hakyeon, Ken and Ravi.

“Please Tao, don’t compare me with that crazy kid, he has no manners at all, I feel sorry for poor Hongbin.” The heir grumbled and Kris raised an eye brow. “I see you’re still bitter about Hyuk’s height gain.”

“Seriously, there is no one who loves me in this world” Luhan threw himself on the empty couch that he and Minseok were sitting on before. “Seriously, cut the act, Lu hyung, do you not trust us?” Junmyeon spoke, bunny eyes wide. Luhan groaned. “ARGHH don’t give me those eyes Junnie, fine yes I like him just a little bit though.”

“Mmmhh.”

“ARGHHHH!! Fine I’m in love with him. Happy?”

“That was so easy right.” Junmyeon smiled sweetly. “Now the next step is to confess. It shouldn’t be hard, right?” Jongdae piped in cheerfully causing Luhan to sneer. “Look who’s talking, first  confe – ” he couldn’t even finish the sentence before Jongdae dive bombed on him, using his palm to cover Luhan’s mouth. The other 9 laughed though Yixing looked confused, trying to decipher what the second oldest oldest was trying to say.

“Baekhyun ,sweetie, I wonder why you are laughing, you are just in the same si – ” Baekhyun didn’t even let Jongdae finish what he was about to say because he was jumped on by the former, palm moving to cover Dae’s mouth. The three kept tussling with Chanyeol trying to understand Jongdae’s words in the meantime. He, Tao, Jongin and Sehun were about to join in the wrestling when Kris half shouted “Brats that’s enough, sheesh grow up.”  Fortunately, they listened. After some more minutes of the group talking about various topics, it was finally time to go and they reluctantly left the warm apartment. Tao, Jongin and Sehun were planning to go watch the latest movie they were raving about, those maknaes.

 

                                                                   **Chanbaek**

Chanyeol was begging Baekhyun to go with him to a café which hosted volunteer singers on certain nights. “I would have loved to Yeollie but you know I forgot to finish my assignment which is due in 4 hours.” Baekhyun really wanted to go with him he really did and he almost thought of sacrificing his assignment for him but he had to maintain his grades this semester. Chanyeol pouted at his friend, oh how the taller looked cute, the shorter thought. “Come on Baek, I will help you do it.” The older playfully rolled his eyes. “You don’t even take this course.”

Chanyeol finally gave up. “Fine, next time you are coming with me, but please Baekhyun no more energy drinks ok. Call me when you reach home.” He smiled at the shorter with a soft look on his face and ruffled his hair affectionately then left for his car. Byun Baekhyun was left with a fast heart beat and a longing look on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, behind him. He turned to see Luhan smiling comfortingly and reassuringly at him.

                                                                   **chenlay**

“Don’t tell me you are going back to your school’s studios.” Yixing said as he stopped Jongdae from getting in his car. The younger only sighed. “You don’t understand. Yixing, I have to get this note right, I won’t sleep until I perfect it.” The dancer took Jongdae’s hand in his and the younger kept staring at their hands. “Chen, you practiced that note in front of me remember, and it sounded so damn good, more than even. Stop stressing.” Yixing knew about Jongdae’s insecurity problems and he made it his mission to make everything better. They started when they were younger when a boy in Jongdae’s class started teasing him about his ‘ugly’ face and even ‘uglier voice. When Kris, Yixing and Luhan beat up the boy he now confessed that he had always been jealous of Jongdae’s good looks and angelic voice, he even had a crush. Even when the truth was now out in the open for everyone to see, the damage had already been done to Chen’s self-esteem. Fortunately, it had gotten way better as time went by but there were some moments when the insecurities popped up.

“Please go home and sleep, I’m begging you, this beautiful face I’m looking at deserves some rest and oh I brought you lozenges.” Jongdae’s heart melted as it always did when he was with the Chinese male. Oh how he tried to get rid of his feelings but when the older did things like this, it got hard. Just then, Yixing’s phone rang, indicating a message. He took his phone and a small smile lit up his face. “It’s Yumi, she finally decided to come to Korea after she graduates this year.” Yumi was Yixing’s friend he was close to before he moved to Korea when he was a child. They kept in touch till now. The other EXO members never met her for she had never come to Korea; they only used to hear about her. From time to time the 2 friends saw each other for sometimes Yixing visited his grandparents back in China.

Jongdae frowned deeply. “Goodnight, Lay.” His friend looked at him worriedly but didn’t dare ask. “Goodnight Zhong da, please take in consideration what I said.” He begged. ‘And please take my heart in consideration too.’ The music major scoffed in his thoughts. He plastered a fake smile which got Yixing more worried. “Thanks for the concern Ge.” Then he got in his car and drove off.

                                        

                                                      **Krisho**

Back in Kris and Junmyeon’s apartment, they continued cuddling whilst indulging themselves in deep slow kisses. Kris was always grateful for the younger’s presence in his life. He loved Kim Junmyeon so so much; sometimes he didn’t even know how to express it. His boyfriend’s happiness was of paramount importance, he would do anything to make him happy and proud. He didn’t want to be a disappointment and burden – that’s where his insecurities stemmed from. He always felt guilty when he thought of how Junmyeon gave up his dream of studying at his favourite med school in America for him. They had had a long discussion with Kris telling his boyfriend not to hold back because of him, that they would make their relationship work no matter the distance. Junmyeon had only smiled at the end and launched himself in his arms telling him that their love was more important and that he had found another good med school nearby.

In the present, though Junmyeon looked happy, Kris couldn’t sometimes help but think about him holding the younger’s wings. The 2 were always viewed as polar opposites; people in their area (well except for their friends and families) always wondered and asked how the pure Junmyeon managed to befriend and date a stubborn scary bad boy. They always told Kris that he would taint his boyfriend in every way. He also didn’t want to be a disappointment and failure in the shorter man’s eyes. This was why he was really scared to tell the pediatrician in training that he was planning drop out university.

 

                                                             ******

Chanyeol took a seat in the café and it was already quiet, and he watched, fascinated as a guy he had never seen before sat on the stage and started tuning his guitar. The boy cleared his throat. “Hey, my name is Jihoo and I’m going to sing a song called ‘Toy’ by BlocK B I hope you guys like it. He strummed his guitar and let out his first note and he had a unique voice, agencies would surely fight for him. The soothing tunes from the guitar made him distracted in his thoughts. He thought of how he, Baekhyun and Jongdae had planned to go to Legacy entertainment and audition as a 3 piece. He thought of how most of his friends were singers in some way or another, his best friends for starters. All his 11 best friends had wonderful voices – most of his friends outside his circle were singers too. He wondered how would life be if they were all idols. Lastly, he thought about the **second** elephant in his head; the issue of auditioning. He was really scared to tell Baek and Chen that he no longer thought of auditioning in Legacy -  well not as a singer/rapper at least. He no longer found the appeal of being a famous idol, he would lose his songwriting freedom, his life won’t be private, and he would be a potential victim of pressure and depression. He instead wanted to apply as a producer there. How was he going to tell the other two?He almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the guy who had been singing before beaming at him. When had he finished singing? The singer smiled further and held out a hand. “Hie, my name is Jihoo. You looked lonely and distracted so I thought I should come and greet you.”

“I’m not lonely, my friend couldn’t come tonight and I’m Chanyeol.” He said politely, shaking Jihoo’s hand. “Aww, that’s his loss then, can I buy you a coffee please?” the other asked shyly. Chanyeol thought for a moment then finally nodded, well he had nothing to do anyway. “Sure.”

They talked for a while and he learnt that Jihoo was the same age as him and hoped to be a famous singer one day. He also observed that Jihoo was very sensitive up to the extent that he had to be careful in choosing his words, he was also good at distracting him from his hopeless thoughts. As they were walking out of the café, the singer stopped him. “Umm, is it ok if I  get your number, I would like to know you better.” Chanyeol only shrugged and gave him. The next week, Jihoo officially asked him out and he simply accepted, distractions were also good anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

It was already 2 months later and Baekhyun kept regretting not accompanying Chanyeol to the café that night. Maybe that sappy drama queen wouldn’t have asked him out in the first place. Right now he was with Jongdae and Chanyeol in the practice room. “Earth to Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae waved a hand in his face. “Are you feeling ok, Baek?” Chanyeol stopped playing his guitar to cast a concerned look at him.

“No I’m ok, let’s continue please?” they nodded but as they were about to get back to practice, Chanyeol put his guitar down. “Guys, I need to speak to you about something.” They gave him the go ahead look. “It’s ok you can spill.” Chen said as he noticed his friend’s frightened look.

“Ok, umm, it’s just that – wait – I love working with you guys, I love our teamwork but I don’t think I’m really cut out for the idol life. I would like to work behind the scenes you know, being a producer at Legacy. The idol life is so stressing and lacks so much freedom, plus it’s short lived, one minute I will be famous then the next I’m not. I’m sorry guys I can’t audition with you.” After spilling his feelings out, he looked down, scared to look at his best friends. He heard footsteps walking towards him. A delicate hand held his chin up and he met the smiling beautiful eyes of Baekhyun. Another hand was placed on his arm and he knew it was Chen. “I understand where you are coming from, in fact, I feel the same way about the idol life, I decided to apply for vocal coach at Legacy instead, Baek I know you will do amazing even as a solo artist we will be there behind you supporting you.” Jongdae spoke. “Wait Dae, I decided to apply for vocal coach at Legacy too.” Baekhyun whisper yelled. They all looked at each other in shock then started laughing out loud.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it!” Jongdae shouted. They laughed in happiness for a while then when they calmed down Chanyeol looked at them seriously. “We’ll still hold jam sessions right?” The other two put hands on their hearts. “Of course Park Chanyeol.” “The others can join too if they want.” Jongdae added on. From time to time some or all of EXO would sing with them for fun. Chanyeol looked at his watch and swore. “I have to meet with Jihoo and I’m like 30 minutes late, I’ll see you later, yeah.” With that he ran out, checking his phone which was on silent mode during their session, he knew it was blowing out with angry texts and calls.

Back in the room, Jongdae gathered a clearly upset Baekhyum in a tight hug. “You’ll be fine don’t worry.” He whispered. Baekhyun hugged back just as tight for he knew that his friend needed a hug too. “You too Dae, you are going to be fine too otherwise Yixing will be dead meat I’ll make sure of that.” Jongdae giggled. “I will kill Chanyeol for your sake too.”

 

                                                              **Taosoo**

“Honestly, Tao, don’t you have lessons right now instead of bothering me.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the taller boy. Tao only flashed a cut wide smile in response. He turned back to his dish which he was practicing to prepare for his test. He was in an empty kitchen class that morning when Tao (as usual) had burst in and demanded to be fed. He was sure some people now thought he was a student there too, hell even the security guards of Soo’s chef school knew the Chinese male and let him through at once. Though they always bickered, he never chased the other male away in fact he was his most trusted food judge(not that he would say it out loud), Tao was honest and knew how to describe flavours. “I should be a major share holder in your future restaurant, Soo with how much you use me as a guinea pig.” The younger one complained. The chef in training laughed lightly. “You invited yourself remember?”

Just as Tao was about to retort, a man in his early thirties entered – one of Kyungsoo’s teachers, Tao frowned, he never liked that man and D.O had to nudge him with his elbow as a reminder to behave. They used to argue about him with the younger stating that the teacher crushed on Soo but the older refused.“Ah my best student, how are you this morning?” “I’m doing well sir. The man completely ignored Tao but he didn’t mind not even in the slightest. The teacher came closer to them and stood closely behind Soo and not on his left where was there was enough space. “What are you cooking there, I might be able to help you He made as if to lean towards Kyungsoo’s back, and wanting to see the dish clearly but Tao cleared his throat in warning. The teacher glared at him but continued talking to Kyungsoo about their upcoming cooking competition. The man was trying to subtly check out his student’s ass but Tao’s deadly eyes stopped him. Finally, the teacher had to leave and they let out deep breaths. He was checking me out and trying to grope me, I could feel it, my goodness!!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. Tao scoffed. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for like 2 weeks now but you didn’t believe me!!” “I knew it but I  didn’t want to accept it, the man is well respected here and called a gentleman by people, I was just hoping I was seeing things. Today he was bolder than usual”

“I think you should switch schools, who knows what he’s going to do to you next time?”

“Don’t worry, it was announced that he’s transferring next week. The older said, going back to his cooking.” “Thank God.” Tao mumbled in Mandarin. Kyungsoo had a tiny feeling in his gut that Zitao had a crush on him, who knows maybe he kinda did too.

 

                                                         **Xiuhan**

Minseok didn’t even understand what was happening. It wasn’t that he was vain or anything. All of his dates were just disappearing or acting weird. The new classmate he had gone out with that day two months ago kept avoiding him the next day. He didn’t understand why, they had a good time though. When he had gone over to say hie the next day, the other had simply turned tail and ran away. Minseok just wanted to experience love and decided to dedicate that year to finding his one that’s why he didn’t give up. He was a cute and sexy guy after all, which meant that more suitors who found out about him finally opening his heart to love came to ask for his number. Of course this had led to Luhan being more irritating than usual, he kept discriminating his dates and discourage him from dating them further. The Chinese male had his own special way of getting under the barista in training’s skin. Maybe if he wasn’t so infuriating Minseok would date him – wait; what is he even thinking? Dating Luhan? NO WAY!! It’s not like the younger loved him anyway. He couldn’t even lie to himself that he didn’t like it when people assumed that he and Luhan were together. When Luhan said bad things about his choices and dates he always got mad because it would give him false hope that the taller was jealous and he didn’t want to b deluded he just wanted to move on. It also gave him the impression that Luhan looked down upon his love life and viewed him as helpless and a laughing stock when it came to dating. Now was not the time to pine, he had more dates to find, he deserved happiness too. He truly admired Kris and Junmyeon’s relationship and hoped to have one like that too.

The next guy who had asked him out called him the next day after the date saying that he couldn’t do it anymore which was ironic because during the date he had been gushing about how he wanted to know more about Minseok. The guy couldn’t explain why he didn’t want anymore. The next guy pretty much did the same thing and the next three as well. Their numbers would become unreachable too so there was no way he couldn’t contact them. Tonight he was going on another date and he hoped the best would come out of it. He had a great time too though he didn’t feel a connection, as usual. He just hoped it would develop on the way. The guy was a true gentleman, taking care of his date’s needs first and Minseok was impressed. They had come in separate cars so they parted with a hug, the guy trying to kiss but Xiumin went with the “I don’t kiss on the first date.” The guy smiled and watched the barista in training go with a puppy in love look.

The next morning, Minseok expected a good morning message from his date but instead got a **‘Hey Minseok, last night was fun but I don’t think we will work out in the long run, please don’t contact me after this, I’m really sorry for this.’** This was the last stroke for Xiumin and he knew he had to do something about it. He was with Kyungsoo that day, who had visited him at his school for lunch, they were sitting on a bench breathing in the fresh air. “You know, Soo I have had enough of this. I just want to know why they are suddenly blocking me, I don’t understand.” Kyungsoo hummed in thought then stood up. “Hyung, you still have class with that guy you first went on a date with 2 months ago right?” Minseok nodded and the younger grabbed his hyung’s hand and dragged him away. “Hey, D.O what’s wrong.” Kyungsoo stopped “We are going to find him, we need answers. Now tell me, where does he take his lunch?” D.O was a teenager but he was mature for his age and was even considered as one of the hyungs.

“During the date back then he invited me to eat with him behind that building over there, maybe he eats there often.”

“Good, let’s go then.” In no time they reached the building and fortunately or unfortunately, they founding him basking peacefully in the sun. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and he looked up, as soon as his eyes met Minseok’s he hurriedly stood up and wanted to run away buy Kyungsoo’s death stare kept him in place. “Minseok hie, how have you been? Long time.” They only fixed him a deadpan look and he shuffled his feet due to nerves. Kyungsoo cleared his throat again. “We didn’t come here to waste time, you wanna tell us why you embarrassed my hyung and just ran away from him with no explanation?” the classmate face pinched in fear. “I can’t tell you.” The chef in training walked closer to the cowering man. “I’m going to count to 5 and you are going to tell me the truth or else…you wouldn’t wanna know.” Minseok stood back, satisfied; he knew his best friend had won this. The guy gaped at Kyungsoo’s threat. “You sound just like – maybe you are even friends.” The two looked at each other in confusion and Xiumin went closer too, arms crossed. “What did you just say?”

The classmate sighed then answered. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this or involve me in this please?” the two just nodded, eager to hear the rest “Minseok, I really wanted to see you again after that day and I still do but I don’t know how this other guy got my contact information I’m guessing it’s because of his wealth. He came to my apartment after our date and he was guarded by like 4 huge giant tattooed men. He told me not to come near you or he was going to blacklist me and my family. He looked serious and I was scared ok.”

The two friends looked at each other again, trying to decipher the statement. “What did he look like?” Minseok had to ask. “He’s tall but not that tall, cute but handsome looking at the same time, he has these eyes which reminded of an animal, which one is it? Oh a deer and he kept cursing in Chinese, I think Mandarin, I mean from the times I watch Chinese movies I could tell. I think one of his guards called him with a name which started with an L I don’t remember – hey where are you going?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo took off heading to the car park. “How dare he? I’m going to end his life Kyungsoo, just wait and see.” “Luhan is something else, I and the guys suspected he had something to do with your dating drought but we were not sure so we couldn’t tell you. I just wanted confirmation.” D.O spoke. They had reached Minseok’s car, with the younger’s being on the other side. “Let me drive you to him, you are too angry and distracted to focus. Call me when you sort out your issues and I will drive you back here, got it?” the older only nodded, trying to control his anger.

                            

                              **Sekai**

Sehun was coming from the library; he needed to return a book fast. He Jongin would be waiting for him outside the doors since he felt lazy to enter. The sight which greeted him as he saw his best friend made him irritated. Jongin was laughing with, Victoria, a popular girl at school, she wasn’t bad per se but Sehun didn’t like her for a reason he didn’t even know himself. He guessed it was because he would lose his best friend if those two were to date and he would end up losing his best friend privileges. “Kai.” He called out. His friend looked in his direction and smiled when he saw the maknae of their group. With a quick bye to the girl he ran to the other. “You two seem friendly.” He drawled out. Jongin snorted, “Yeah, because we are friends.” Sehun shook his head. “Idiot.” He muttered.

 

                                                    ****

Gunhoo  looked at his 3 friends in frustration. It was during the night and they were in the toilets of a bubble tea shop . “This Kim Jongin is really getting on my nerves. All my high school life I’ve been trying everything to get Victoria to like me but nothing worked. Yet he only has to smile to get her attention. My parents always compare me to him saying ‘why can’t you be like Kim Junhoe’s son’. I’m going to take something from him too.” The friends were confused. “But they aren’t dating.”

“It’s only a matter of time before they do and I’m going to damage that ‘Kai’s legs. That way he won’t dance for the competition and for other things too. Maybe my parents will stop bothering me then, I want his to feel what my heart feels.” The boys went out after this evil conversation. What they failed to notice was that a certain someone was hiding in the cubicles, well those boys entered when he was about to leave it. It wasn’t just a someone who heard everything, it was Kim Jongin’s best friend, Oh Sehun – gosh he just wanted to leave and order his bubble tea in peace.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pardon my grammar, i didn't get time to edit this. i do hope you enjoyed this. will update very very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete....for now. Maybe i'll add some extras or bonuses with different time stamps(set before the main story,All In ofc)or I'll add another chap as a direct continuation of the 1st chap..still thinking.   
> Thank you all for reading this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
